de vuelta
by flor herondale
Summary: despues que jace engaña a clary, ella se va a comensar una nueva vida, pero lo que no sabia era que estaba embarazada. despues de 16 años sus hijos vuelven a new york buscando informacion sobre su madre que desa parecio. pero lo que no saben sera que se encontraran con su padre. los gemelos se encontraran con su familia y que pasara¿ encontraran a clary?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy flor, es un placer escribir historias sobre cazadores de sombras, casi centrándose en jace y clary, conste que casi todos los personajes son de la magnifica cassandra Clare **

**Este capítulo es nombrado: "ENCUENTROS"**

Adele fray estaba paseando por new york buscando a su hermano gemelo William fray, que la llamo porque encontró algunos amigos que se encontraban por sus visitas a new york eran escasas solamente venían cuando su madre era llamada por la clave y los dejaba con sus abuelos joselin y luke. Pero no se quedaban mucho tiempo como máximo tres días, y Vivian en argentina, buenos aires. Su madre era joven solamente tenia treinta y dos años.

**POV Adele**

Voy para taki´s allí es donde se encuentra will con algunos amigos, me llamo y me dijo que encontró a Max, que era cazador de sombras y mitad vampiro, Jonathan que era un cazador de sombras pero vivía a las afueras de new york, james era cazador pero vive en idris y viene de visita y aline que era cazadora y ella es hermana de james que tiene mi edad.

Estaba escuchando música cuando alguien me golpeo el hombro como buena cazadora de sombras que soy saco mi cuchillo que mi madre marco con runas creadas para protección de mi cinturón de armas que estaba con glamur, y creí que era un demonio apunto a su cuello con el cuchillo y se le cae la capucha y me mira con unos ojos esmeraldas, era Henry mi primo, bueno era mi tío, medio hermano de mi mama, pero teníamos casi la misma edad.

Henry?!- digo con asombro

Adele, primita- me dice- a donde ibas- me dice levantándose

A taki´s will me llamo que hay están Max, Jonathan, james y aline- digo

Yo también voy- me dice- vamos- claro

Y que andas haciendo por new york- me pregunta

Mama tenía otra reunión de la clave, y nos dijo si no volvía en tres días tendríamos que venir a new york- digo

Ellos también fueron- me dice

Y donde te estás quedando- pregunto. Henry era cazador de sombras, hombre lobo, pero la sangre de cazador predominaba

En el instituto de aquí- me dice

Will y yo estábamos pensando en quedarnos allí, creo que a mama no le molestaría porque ella vivió allí- digo

Si, vamos a taki´s- me dice

Bueno, vamos- digo.

Yo soy muy parecida a mi madre, pelo rojo como el fuego, y ojos verdes y con algunos mechones rubios, seguro mi padre era rubio y tenia ojos dorados, porque will es rubio y tiene ojos dorados y no se parece a mi madre, pero le gusta dibujar y pintar a mi por lo contrario me gusta tocar el piano, will y yo no parecíamos gemelos más bien parecíamos los espejos de nuestros padres, mi madre nunca hablaba de nuestro padre, pero en la casa de mi abuela vi una foto donde estaba todos los cazadores de la época de mi madre tenia dieciséis y estaba abrazada con un chico rubio y ojos dorados igual a will.

Al llegar a taki´s nos encontramos con todos nuestros amigos de visitas anteriores

Hola chicos- digo

Hola Adele- me saludan todos

Hola hermanita- dijo mi hermano

Hola will, mira a quien me encontré en el camino- digo sacando a Henry detrás de nosotros

Hay Henry, primo como te trata la vida-dice acercándose a Henry

Hola will- dice- como detesto que se parece tanto a él- susurra Henry

**POV NARRADOR**

Isabel Lewis caminaba por las calles de new york buscando a su hijo, cuando estaba en la esquina de taki´s escucho carcajadas de su hijo.

Muy graciosa fray- dijo Max

Otra vez ese apellido _fray, fray_. Pensó

Al entrar se encontró con todos los amigos de Max pero había una chica de cabello largo y rojizo. No puede ser clary, pensó izzy ella tiene mechones rubios y es mas rojo oscuro.

Madre que haces aquí- dice Max

Solo te vengo a buscar porque tu tío se está volviendo loco con la comida –dijo acechándose a su hijo

Y Max ya tienes novia-pregunto izzy señalando a Adele

No, no solo somos amigos, señora Lewis- dijo Adele

A y tu eres, nunca te vi con Max, eres cazadora verdad- dice izzy

No es solo que venimos de visita por unos días, por su segunda pregunta si soy cazadora, y mi nombre es Adele Fairchild como cazadora y mundano fray- dijo Adele

Y viniste sola- pregunta izzy

No con mi hermano gemelo-

A y tienes un hermano-

Si William- Dijo antes de poder contestar will apareció

Quien necesita a este hermoso muchacho- dijo e izzy se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió el es igual a jace cuando tenía esa edad.

Um solo le contaba- dijo Adele

A y le dijiste si sabe dónde queda el instituto-dijo

Sí, mi madre creo que vivió aquí en el instituto, y ella desapareció, nos dijo que vengamos aquí y que les digamos quienes somos, esperamos que sepan donde esta, a y también dijo que el demonio está vivo- dijo

Mis hermanos y yo dirigimos el instituto me dices cual es el nombre de tu mama- dijo

Um, Clarissa Fairchild o como mundano fray- dijo Adele

Madre, ella no es la chica ángel- le pregunta Max

Si, y ella era la prometida de jace, y es mi parabatay-dijo

Mi madre tiene una runa parabatay pero izo otra sobre es para que no la sintiera su parabatay- dijo Adele

Sí y con esa razón no pudimos rastrearles y no la podía sentir- dijo izzy

Vamos al instituto que les quiero presentar a alguien- dijo izzy

Madre no serán los hijos de los que estoy pensando por el parecido con will- dijo Max

Me temo que si, y cuantos años tienen- pregunta

Dieciséis por cumplir diecisiete en seis meses- dijo Adele

Las fecha coinciden –dijo

Espere, espere, usted conoció a mi madre- dijo will

Si,-

Eran parabatay, y estaba comprometida- dijo will

Si, con jace mi hermano, porciento eres parecido a él a esa edad cuando conoció a clary- dijo

Usted está diciendo que conoce a nuestro padre-

Si, él es uno de mis hermanos, el conduce la parte de batalla- dijo izzy

El vive en el instituto- pregunta Adele

Sí, pero el no sabe de ustedes- dijo. Adele corrio su cabello a un costado, y su hombro izquiedo quedo desnudo. Izzy fijo su mirada en su hombro y vio una estrella de cinco puntas

Que es lo que miras tanto- dice adele

Es una marca de nacimiento- pregunta izzy apuntando a su hombro

Si, will tambien la tiene- dijo

Definitivamente son herondale- dijo

A si y que te hace pensar eso- dijo will acercandoce a izzy

Tres cosas- dijo- una tu mal genio, es de el, dos, sus parecido ,y tres, esas marcas en sus hombros- dijo apuntando

Y me explica que significa estas marcas, señorita sabelotodo- dijo con sarcasmo

Esas marcas son de familia, toda la desendencia herondale tiene esa marca, y tiene una leyenda- dijo

Y cual es la leyenda, si no le importa- dijo adele

No cariño, usted es igual que clary agradesco a dios de eso, bueno la familia herondale se origino en Londres, dicen que los primero herondale resibieron esa marca atraves de una vendicion, de un angel ithuriel

Si como no pero mi madre también la tiene- dice will

Porque ella también tiene sangre de angel de ithuriel además de la de raziel, jace también tiene esa sangre, los dos tienen mas del 50% de sangre de angel- dijo

Y eso en que cambia-dijo will con frustancion

Eeh, cuida tu tono, veo que la arrogancia corre por tus venas- dijo izzy. Cuando dijo eso adele se dio cuenta de algo y se dio vuelta para mirar a Henry

Tu sabias quien era nuesto padre por eso le susurraste a will, como detestaba como le parecía verdad- dijo

Si, como no lo voy a saber, si cada año va y me pregunta si sabia donde estaba clary y como estaba- dijo

Y porque no nos lo dijiste- dijo furiosa

Tu madre me amenazo- dijo

Bueno vamos al instituto, que allí le explicare todo-

**Espero que le guste si quieren pueden enviar mensajes con sugerencias a florherondale **


	2. verdades

**Hola estoy de vuelta. Estoy ocupada con otras historias del foro cazadores de sombras: mundo oculto, engaños mentiras perdones. Espero que les guste. Visitar perfil o dejar comentarios o preguntas y yo las contesto.**

**Este capitulo se llama: "CONFUNDIDO"**

_**POV NARRADOR**_

_Clary iba caminando por el instituto directo al cuarto de jace para poder _contarle una noticia maravillosa. _Días posteriores clary tenia nauseas incontrolablemente y tenia antojos a elección, jace se empezó a preocupar y le aconsejo que vaya_ a ver a Magnus. _Se fue a verle y le dijo que esperando un bebe, que estaba embarazada de tres meses. Iba a dar la noticia a jace, era el momento más feliz de su vida después de la guerra oscura, era un niño de ellos era una parte de cada uno. Cuando clary se acerco a la puerta escucho un gemido femenino y dijo._

_Qué pasa con la niña ángel- pregunto la chica_

_Clary, por ella ni te preocupes, ya no me importa más, ella ya no está en mi vida, acércate que te quiero dar otro beso- dijo una voz familiar. Por su mejilla corre una lágrima, la lágrima más dolorosa que pudo haber tenido. Ella abre la puerta y le miro con una cara llena de lagrimas_

_Por mi no te preocupes, ni por mi niño tampoco, adiós jace- dijo. Jace le mira con cara de confundido. Ni por mi niño tampoco, ella estaría, no, no puede ser, o si, ella tenía a su hijo dentro de ella, se desarrollaba en su interior, era un parte de él. _

_Clary, espera – dijo, ella salió corriendo, fuera del instituto, corrió por la calle, pero algo la detuvo. Al salir vio una sombra pelirroja tirada en el suelo, ella estaba inconsciente. El se acerca y la pone en su regazo, no, no ella no, no puedo vivir sin ella, susurraba. Hasta que alguien le toca el hombro, era una enfermera, la suben a la ambulancia. El saca su celular y llama al celular de joselin_

_Joselin- pregunta_

_Si jace que pasa- pregunto_

_Clary, la atropellaron va al hospital central, te veo allí- dijo y colgó el celular_

_Al llegar al hospital clary estaba inconsciente, al despertar ella ve al doctor_

_Como se siente señorita- dijo el doctor_

_Mejor gracias, doctor como esta mi bebe- pregunta mirando a su vientre_

_Bien por lo visto, pero para su seguridad hacemos un ultrasonido si lo desea- pregunto_

_Por favor- dijo. Después de hacer el ultrasonido el doctor hablo_

_Parece que está muy bien el niño, creo que no se entero lo que paso- dijo_

_Bueno, puede ser que nadie se entere lo que paso- dijo_

_Claro, usted es la madre y está en su derecho, yo no voy a hablar, esta por su cuenta- dijo_

_Claro-digo_

_Hay personas que quieren visitarla- dijo_

_Claro-_

_Clary, mi niña- dijo joselin acercándose_

_Estoy bien madre- digo_

_Jace nos conto sobre el bebe, lo siento mucho- dijo. Ellos piensan que perdí a mi hijo- pensó clary_

_Yo también- digo. Después de un tiempo su madre salió. Y entro jace_

_Clary, perdóname- empezó_

_Jace, vete, vete no quiero volver a verte- dijo casi gritando_

_Pero clary, te puedo explicar- dijo acercándose agarrando su mano_

_No jace ya tuve suficiente, quiero estar sola-dijo_

_Pero clary, te puedo explicar_

_No jace, no me lo puedes explicar, tú no puedes explicar que hacías con esa, no me puedes explicar porque me engañaste- dijo_

_Pero fue un error- dijo_

_A causa de ese error, perdí a mi hijo, a mi niño, por tu culpa, mi hijo ya no está- dijo_

_Era mío también dijo- crees que no me duele haberlo perdido, sabes siempre quise un niño, cuando dijiste, trate de detenerte para poder hablar, pero cuando salgo del instituto y te vi tirada mi alma se volcó, clary perdóname- dijo_

_Jace vete, quiero estar sola, vete- dijo_

Jace se despierta jadeando, y con lagrimas en sus ojos. Hace dieciséis casi diecisiete. Ya no la veía, que será de su vida, pasaron cuantas veces a la clave si sabían algo nada, pregunto hermano, dijo que estaba bien, pensó, ese niño seria la felicidad de su vida, ahora tendría dieciséis en unos meses, todo por su culpa, ese niño seria su vida, ahora solamente quedaba un solo herondale, cuando podía ver dos y generaciones siguientes, pero tan pronto como el fallese el apellido herondale va con él, pensó cuando un golpe de la puerta, se levanto y abrió, izzy.

hay izzy, que necesitas- pregunto

vamos a la biblioteca, tengo que hablar contigo y con unos niños que me encontré como amigos de Max- dijo

pero yo que tengo que hablar con amigos de Max- dijo saliendo al pasillo

jace, clary perdió al bebe, que esperaban verdad- pregunto

si, izzy eso que tiene que ver- pregunto

creo que te mintió- dijo

como que me mintió- dijo cuando izzy abrió la puerta y vio a dos personas paradas al lado de una mesa donde había fotos de las parejas de cazadores y allí se encontraban fotos de él y de clary

ella es clary- pregunto apuntando a la chica pelirroja mirando los libros

no, ella es Adele Fairchild o fray- dijo

y el- dijo apuntando a un niño que estaba al lado de la chica pelirroja

el es William Fairchild o fray- dijo

son hijos de clary verdad- pregunto

si, ellos estaban en taki´s con Max, y pensé que era clary, pero mira más detenidamente su cabello- dijo apuntando

si de color pelirrojo- dijo pero después se quedo callado- y mechones rubios- dijo en ahogándose

si, y mira al chico- dijo apuntando a will

izzy no alcanzo y esta a su lado ella lo tapa- cuando termino el chico se levanta y va a la claridad pero él no ve a jace

a mi- dijo en un susurro

vamos, los voy a la sala de entrenamiento, espérame allí-dijo

ok-

**POV jace**

Todos los días la misma pesadilla, cuando clary me dice que perdió al niño, a mi hijo, todo esto era mi culpa si nunca me deje llevar por la desesperación, porque clary estaba muy enferma, ella estaba embarazada, como me arrepiento, de todo.

Alguien golpea mi puerta, me levanto y abro es izzy

-Hey izzy que necesitas- pregunto

\- vamos a la biblioteca tengo que hablar contigo y con algunos niños amigos de Max- dijo

\- y porque tengo que hablar con amigos de Max- digo saliendo al pasillo

\- em, clary perdió al bebe que esperaba hacías n, verdad- me dijo, lo que me pareció raro ella sabía bien eso, y me recordaba la culpa.

\- sí, eso que tiene que ver- digo

\- creo que te mintió- me dice eso me pareció raro

\- como que me mintió- digo cuando abrió la puerta de la biblioteca. Había dos personas allí, una chica y un chico. Estaban parados alado de la mesa con libros donde se encontraban fotos de pareja, él y clary. Ella es pelirroja

\- es clary- pregunte apuntando a la chica

\- no, ella es Adele Fairchild o fray- me dijo era idéntica y a su lado un chico

\- y el -pregunto apuntando al chico. Era rubio. No me pareció raro

\- el es William Fairchild o fray- me dice. Entonces son hermanos.

\- son hijos de clary, verdad- pregunto el parecido con la chica. Ella tuvo hijos después del que perdió.

Si, ellos estaban en taki´s, pensé que era clary, pero mira detenidamente su cabello- dijo apuntando

si, es de color pelirrojo- digo pero después que tiene mechones rubios- y mechones rubios- digo ahogándome.

si, y mira al chico- me dice lo miro pero no alcanzo esta atrás de ella

izzy no alcanzo el está a su lado no lo veo- digo pero el sale a la claridad de la chimenea. tiene cabello rubio, y ojos dorados, un ámbar un poco más oscuro. se paro pero no se dio cuenta que estábamos allí.

a mi- digo con supero se parecía demasiado a mi era mi viva imagen. sería que clary me mintió. ella no perdió al bebe. y para completar tubo mellizos.

vamos, los llevare a la sala de entrenamiento, espérame allí- me dijo yo asistí.

ok-

**Adele POV**

Isabell, más bien nuestra tía, nos explico que nuestra madre tenía sangre de ángel mayoritaria, y nuestro padre también entonces nosotros teníamos mas

clary, tiene el don de las runas- dijo- por la sangre de ithuriel-

jace tiene el don de la batalla- dijo- el es rápido en batalla, fuerte, y ágil. El puede pelear con demonios sin salir herido- dijo

ustedes tienen que tener dones también- nos pregunta

si- digo

y cual es- me pregunta

puedo controlar a la gente y decir lo que yo quiera- digo

en serio?- me pregunta

si, te lo muestro- dije

claro, um inténtalo con Max- me dice y yo le miro a los ojos y entro en sus recuerdos

mama, te quiero mucho, mucho te adoro- dijo arrodillándose a los pies de Isabell

yo que estoy haciendo aquí arrodillado- dice Max levantándose. Y izzy se moría de la risa

eso está de bien- dijo

y tu- dijo a will

y para que te importa- dijo arrogante

oooooh, espera ya me basta y sobra con un chico- dijo

perdón, por will, el es bueno cuando quiere, verdad will- dije golpeándolo en la costilla

sí, bueno el mío es lanzar glamour- dijo

como funciona- pregunto

así- dijo cambio su cabello dorado brillante, por un negro noche. Sus ojos ámbar por unos celestes muy claros. Y su cara cambio por completo

oooooh, que copado chico- dijo Max

si el mío es espectacular, nada con los poderes de Adele- dijo

a si- dije metiéndome en su mente

soy un niño muy tierno, adorable y amo a mi hermana, y su poder es el más bueno- dijo mientras le grababa con mi celular. Salí de su mente

que me hiciste hacer- pregunto. Mientras izzy y Max se reían a carcajadas

esto- dije mostrándole el video

me las vas a pagar- me dijo

me haces una broma, o me tocas un pelo y esto aparece en internet y en el blog del colegio- dije sacando mi celular

no te anteverías- dijo

claro, como quería verte en ridículo, el chico más popular del colegio diciendo soy un niño muy tierno y adorable- dije en tono burlo-de acuerdo y tu poder no funciona conmigo o mama- dije

bueno, ya basta de pelea de hermanos- dijo izzy

vamos al instituto- dijo

Al llegar parecida a una iglesia abandonada pero al verlo más de cerca era un instituto al entrar era grande y espacioso.

Vamos a la biblioteca y te recomiendo usar tu glamour- dijo izzy apuntando a will

Claro- dijo cambio su cabello se hizo un castaño oscuro y ojos marrones oscuros y su piel se volvió un poco bronceada, que su piel blanca y parece porcelana igual a la mía. Llegamos a la biblioteca y izzy cerró la puerta y hablo a Max

Max, llama a alec y dile que venga urgentemente- dijo

Tu quédate con el glamour hasta que llegue alec- dijo

Ustedes donde estaban viviendo-dijo sentándose en un sofá yo me voy y me siento enfrente

Buenos aires, argentina- digo

Pero nosotros llegamos al instituto de allí, y dijo que nadie vivía allí con ese nombre- dijo

Porque nosotros no vivimos en el instituto- dijo will

No, entonces de dónde sacan para sustentares- dijo

Mama, es profesora de artes en la universidad de allí, mas el sueldo de cazadores, mas los trabajos que hace para la clave- dije con tranquilidad

Ella trabaja para la clave- pregunto

Si, ella casi todos los meses viaja a idris- digo

Claro, ella hace los trabajos para la clave a cambio que no nos diga donde se aloja- dijo

Si- digo

Y clary tienes nuevos poderes, porque jace puede auto curarse- dijo

Si, ella- alguien abrió la puerta era un chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules profundos

Hey alec- dijo izzy

Hola izzy, que necesitabas vine en cuanto Max me dijo que me necesitabas- dijo alec

Si, tenemos un problema grave- dijo corriéndose para dejar su vista en mi

Clary, que demonios haces aquí- grito en serio pensó que era mi madre

Alec cierra la puerta- dijo izzy, alec se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta

Clary, como te dignas a aparecer- empezó a dirigirse a mi

Alec, ella- dijo cuando lo interrumpió

Espera izzy, porque ahora- pregunto

Un placer conocerte Adele Fairchild o fray- digo cuando siento una mano en mi hombro.

Espera tú no eres clary- pregunto

Eso era lo que te quería explica –continuo izzy

No, soy su hija- digo

Y el- me pregunto apuntándome a will

El es mi hermano mellizo William Fairchild o fray- dije apuntando

Pero no se parecen en nada ni siquiera a clary- dijo

A lo siento, will quiétate el glamour- dije

No. No quiero. Mira a ti como te trataron por parecer a mama- dijo

Quítate o sino- digo

Que- me dice. Saco mi celular

Subo en el blog de colegio- digo

Ok- dijo cambien su castaño por su rubio, y sus ojos marrones por los ámbar, su piel bronceada por la blanca porcelana y sus runas resaltaban y su runa parabatay también, yo soy parabatay de will, los dos somos muy fuertes junto.

Jace, deja de jugar bromas- dijo entre risas

Alec, el no es jace, jace está descansando en su habitación- dijo izzy

Si te creo izzy- dijo

Fíjate ustedes tienen su runa parabatay en el cuello- dijo izzy

Alec se acerco a will

Quiero ver tu cuello- dijo will se saco la chaqueta y dejo al desnudo su cuello con una suave cadenita de plata con un ángel y una runa detrás de ella igual que la mía

Pero tú tienes un parabatay verdad- dijo

Si-

Quiero verla- dijo alec

Bueno- dijo estirando su remera al dejar al descubierto su runa parabatay y con ella la estrella de cinco puntas, que según izzy era de familia.

Quien es- pregunto

Mi hermana, Adele- dijo

Haber la tuya- dijo

Claro- le digo estirando mi cabello a un lado dejando al descubierto mi runa parabatay y también mi marca

Ellos tiene la marca, la de jace- dijo

Sí, yo también me impresione- dijo

Ahora mee crees, yo no me llamo jace, mi nombre es will- dijo sarcásticamente

Bueno, lo siento es tu parecido- dijo

Alec, ve y busca a Magnus para estar completamente seguros- dijo alec salió de la habitación

El es mi otro hermano- dijo

A ok- dije

Ustedes se quedan aquí- dijo

Ok- digo cuando salió de la habitación

Es raro no, que nos confundan con nuestros padres- dije acercándome a la mesa donde habían libro

Si, no viste como se puso alec cuando te vio y pensó que eras madre, y conmigo cuando pensó que era padre- dijo

Si- dijo abrí un libro de fotografías de parejas de cazadores. Miraba una tras otra muchas parejas. Vi una donde estaba una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos azules como los de alec y un hombre musculoso con ojos oscuros y pelo negro azabache

Will mira- digo mientras will se acerca

Se parecen mucho a izzy y a alec- digo

Si seguramente son sus padres- dijo cambio de pagina y veo a la abuela joselin al abuelo luke, verdad mente él no era nuestro abuelo de sangre, el se caso con la a abuela joselin, a su lado había un hombre rubio casi blanco y ojos negros túneles.

El será el padre de mama- digo apuntando al hombre

Son- dijo mirando abajo donde estaban los nombres

Lucian graymark, joselin Fairchild y valentine morgenstern- dijo

Nuestra madre no tiene el apellido morgenstern, si no Fairchild- dije

Si- pasando a la otra página. Lo que quede impactada fue una foto de mi madre, con un chico rubio y de ojos dorados

Will, ve rápido- digo will se sentó a mi lado

Mira- digo el asomo la cabeza la para ver fotografía

Son mama y este debe ser nuestro padre- dijo apitando al hombre

Por eso me confundió con el- dijo

Sus nombres son- dijo

Clarissa morgenstern y Jonathan herondale- dije

Aquí mama esta como una morgenstern- dijo di vuelta la página y se encontraban con mis padre pero ahora estaba con izzy y alec

Mira esta- digo

Clarissa morgenstern parabatay Isabell Lightwood, y Jonathan herondale parabatay Alexander Lightwood- dije

Porque abra cambiado su apellido- pregunto

Capas quiso desaparecer por eso no vivimos en un instituto-dije

Te acuerdas de la historia que mama nos conto cuando éramos niño- dijo

Que historia mama, nos contaba trillones de historias- dije

La que decía de la chica ángel y su hermano demonio, que conoció a un cazador y se enamoro, se comprometieron, pero dos meses antes de la boda, ella desapareció- dijo parándose enfrente de la chimenea

Clarissa morgenstern, ese era su nombre- digo

Es mama, ella porque desapareció si se estaba por casar, y estaba embarazada- dijo. Izzy entra de pronto

Hey izzy te puedo hacer una pregunta- digo

Si claro- dijo

Mama, desapareció dos meses antes de su boda verdad- digo

Si, como sabes eso- me pregunta

Mama, nos conto una historia algo parecida, pero uso otro nombre Clarissa morgenstern, no Clarissa Fairchild porque- pregunto

Bueno, tu madre no se consideraba una morgenstern, se consideraba mas Fairchild- dijo

A ok- digo

Vamos will tu puedes pasar tu glamour a otras personas-

Sí, porque-

Um, van a tener una clase de lucha, con jace, pasa tu glamour a Adele y a ti- dijo

Ok- cambio ahora tenía el pelo negro y ojos celestes claro, por mi parte me hizo el pelo negro y lacio y con ojos celeste más oscuros

Bueno vamos- dijo. La seguimos a la sala de entrenamiento.

Bueno esperen aquí en seguida llegara jace- cuando termino la puerta se abrió. Era un hombre con el cabello rubio un poco más oscuro del de will, ojos dorados un poco más claros de los de will

Hey jace, aquí están para poder ver cómo están de lucha dijo izzy

Bueno la chica primero- dijo- elije arma- me dijo apuntando a la mesa

No gracias tengo la dos mías- dije sacando mi cuchillo de serafín

Bueno- dijo- comencemos- ataco pero le esquive, con el segundo golpe trabe con mi espada, con eso saque la espada de su camino Asia mi cuello, pero cuando estaba por atacar me bajo golpeo sus pies y cae al suelo, mi movimiento fue rápido y preciso. Callo y le apunte al cuello.

Muy bien, señorita, esta entrenada muy bien para tener- me dijo

Dieciséis- agrego

Ahora por el chico- dijo- vamos elije- dijo mostrando

Adele me las prestas, no traje las mías- dijo, se la pase

Muy bien empecemos- dijo, avanzo sobre will, el esquivo, will es muy rápido y el no da tantas vueltas para vencer entonces, solamente esquivo y lo golpeo como nuestra madre nos enseño, ella era excelente luchadora, de veces en cuando will la derrotaba pero con mucho esfuerzo. Lo golpeo y cayó al suelo

Están muy bien entrenados, en que instituto los entrenaron- pregunto

No entrenamos en un instituto, para ser exacto este es el primer instituto que entramos- digo

Entonces donde entrenaron- me pregunta

En nuestra casa- dije

Will, saca el glamour- dijo izzy

Bueno- dijo. Me cambio a mi primero mi cabello negro se volvió rojizo y mis ojos celestes, verde. Cada vez que cambiábamos o cuando sacaba el glamour nuestra runa parabatay brillaba. Will cambio su cabello negro por el dorado, sus ojos por los ámbar que tenia

Como hicieron eso- pregunto

Es mi poder- dijo will- puedo crear glamour poderoso, ningún cazador lo puede ver- dijo

Te lo dije- izzy lo miro

Pero es imposible- dijo

Si es imposible, porque nosotros estamos aquí- dijo will sarcásticamente

Will, se mas educado- dije

O que- dijo amenazador

O subo a blog de la escuela esto- dije sacando mi celular

Y tu poder cual es- me dice

El mío es poder controlar a la gente- dije- mira lo que le hice hacer a will- dije mostrando el video

En serio podes hacer eso- me pregunto

Si, y ahora lo tengo como extorción- dije

Tenemos que volver casa allí tenemos todas nuestras cosas, armas, equipacion- dijo will

Si, abre un portal- dije- quieren venir con nosotros- pregunto

Claro vamos- dijo. Cruzamos el portal y nos encontramos enfrente de nuestra casa, era grande, es una casa de clave que dio a mama. Tenía tres pisos el primer piso, el segundo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, y el tercero donde se encontraba la sala de entrenamiento. Faltaba una sala de armas. Pero mama la puso en el sótano

Esta es su casa- pregunto izzy

Si- digo

Entramos- digo- olvide las llaves- dije

Usa una runa de apertura- dijo izzy

No puedo- digo

Porque

Porque mama puso runas por toda la casa de protección y no funcionan- digo

Golpea debe estar sophia. - me dice will. Toco el timbre y abre sophia.

Señorita Adele- dice- pase- dijo diendonos paso a la casa

Bien vamos will a buscar las cosas- digo

Bueno-

Llegue a mi habitación y empaque ropa en una maleta, después subí a la sala de entrenamiento donde se encontraba la equipacion, cargue una maleta, y baje a la sala de armas, por espadas, dagas, estelas, que estaban bendecidas.

Vamos estoy lista- digo bajando las maletas

Will, apúrate- grito

Y que estudian- pregunta izzy

Will estudia en la escuela de arte- dije- y yo en la de música- dije

Estoy listo- dijo bajando sus maletas

Llevas todo conste que no te prestare nada de armas- dije

Sí, todo lleve- dijo

Bueno vámonos- dijo izzy

Abre el portal- dije

Bueno-

Llegamos a nueva york, instituto

Bueno le llevare a su habitación- dijo izzy

Esta es tuya, y la de will la de enfrente- dijo izzy

Ok- gracias- dije. Entre y empecé a desempacar. Puse ropa mundana en un lado y la equipacion de otro.

Tenía un estuche donde guardar todas mis armas y así lo hice.


	3. historia de mi vida

**Hola otra vez perdón es solo que estoy con la escuela y los profesores me tienen apretadas con las materias. Pero estoy de vuelta. Por favor dejen comentarios o sugerencias.**

**Este capítulo se llama: "HISTORIA DE MI VIDA"**

**POV clary**

Después de salir del hospital pido a mi mama y a luke que vallan a buscar mis cosas del instituto. Al llegar a casa traen todas mis cosas y tengo todas las que sobran

Clary porque están todas tus cosas aquí abajo- pregunta mi madre desde abajo. Salgo de mi habitación con todas mis cosas sobrantes. Me fijo bien de que no queda nada.

Porque me voy madre- dije

A donde clary, ya no tienes nada que ver con jace porque te vas- pregunto

Ustedes no vallan a decir nada, pero yo no perdí a mi bebe- digo con calma

En serio, porque le mentiste- pregunto no voy a decir que me engaño, porque luke iría tras el

Por el bien de todos- digo

Y a donde iras- pregunto

Iré a los ángeles, cuando nazca mi niño iré a otro país, pero los vendré a visitar todos los meses por un portal. Acuérdense cada 27 de cada mes vendré- dije

Y como llevaras todas tus cosas- pregunto

A través de un portal- dije

Adiós madre, adiós luke- dije dándoles un beso en la mejilla

Adiós clary- dijo mi madre con lagrimas en sus ojos-

Atravesé el portal y llegue a los ángeles, instituto. Allí me recibió Emma carstairs.

Me pase todo una semana asegurarme que nadie me encuentre y acodarme en el instituto. Tengo pensado terminar mi profesorado de artes, me falta solamente dos meses. Ir a un lugar lejos a trabajar como profesora de artes. Cuando nazca mi hijo me voy estoy pensando ir a buenos aires, argentina. Dicen que es una linda ciudad y tranquila.

**Dos meses después. Noviembre 27.**

Han pasado dos meses y mi vientre tiene una grande pertuberancia. Emma me quiso a acompañar entonces le dije que puede. Me cambie el apellido a Fairchild, porque seguro me estaban buscando como fray. Estamos en el hospital.

Señorita Fairchild- dijo la doctora. Me levante muy rápido que casi me caigo. Por suerte Emma me ataja. Entramos a la sala

Por favor veremos cómo está el pequeñín, puede acostarse- dijo yo me acosté en la camilla cuando puso un gel para poder ver a el bebe. Miro al monitor y veía a mi niño.

Parece que está muy bien- dijo- pero si miras aquí puedes ver dos piernas y brazos- dijo-¡son mellizos!- casi gritando me sorprendió

En serio, mellizos- digo mirando a Emma que estaba sorprendida

Y quieres saber que son- me pregunta. Asisto al instante

Parecen que son una niña y un niño- dijo

Es maravilloso- digo con emoción. Después del hospital tengo que hacer un portal a casa. Hoy es mi día de visita. Les daré la noticia

A travesar el portal me encuentro a mi madre pintando un cuadro

Hola- digo saliendo del portal

Hola cariño- dice mirando mi vientre un poco más grande de lo normal

Y donde esta luke- pregunto sentándome en el sillón

Fue con la manada- dijo

Tengo una estupenda noticia- digo

Yo también- agrega mi mama

Tu primero- dice

Bueno, voy a tener mellizos- digo. Ella me mira con absoluto cariño

Que maravillosa noticia, y sabes que son-dijo

Niña y un niño, y tu noticia es- pregunto

Estoy embarazada- dijo. Me sorprendió mi madre embarazada. Iba a ser madre otra vez

Felicidades- digo con felicidad me levanto saludarla

Después de hablar todo el día sobre bebe fui de nuevo al instituto. Estaba en mi habitación cuando Emma entra

Hola- dice

Hola- digo

Sabes cuáles serán sus nombres- pregunta

Para el niño estaba pensando Williams Stephan- dije

Es lindo y para la niña- dijo

Adele celine- dije

Son hermosos- dijo

**Cuatro meses después 27 de marzo**

**POV clary**

Me estoy preparando para irme ya estoy a punto de dar a luz. Ya estoy de nueve meses, estos pequeñines no se quedan quietos. Hoy cumplo nueve meses, quedan días. Emma se va conmigo. Ella se volvió muy apegada a mí, como una tía para mis niños. Cuando estoy por cruzar, siento mojada entre mis pierna

Emma!-grito

Que pasa clary- dijo con una mochila

Ya vienen- digo. Cuando siento una contracción

Al llegar al hospital ya venían dios mío como duele. Rápidamente me atienden los doctores. Después de tanto esfuerzo will llego primero, después de Adele.

**New york**

**POV narrador**

Isabelle estaba en la biblioteca, con sus hermanos, alec y jace. Se la hacía muy raro que clary huyo de la nada, ella estaba muy bien con ellos, ella estaba esperando un hijo de jace, lo perdió pero podía seguir con su vida de cazador normal, tener más hijos. Pensó izzy

Lo que no entendió es como pudo hacer para tapar su rastro, ni un gran brujo lo puede tapar, y muchos menos clary- dijo alec sentado en el sillón

Ella tiene el poder de crear runas, que crees que si se quiso escapar no iba a crear una runa- dijo izzy sentada en frente.

Ablando de eso, jace porque se fue, desapareció de la nada- dijo alec mirando a su parabatai que estaba sentado a su lado

No lo sé alec, no lo sé- grito en casi un susurro

Cuando termino se levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta escucho un grito de izzy, se dio vuelta izzy estaba acostada en el sillón, y alec a su lado ella estaba gritando de dolor. Se dirigió allí.

Iz, izzy, isabelle- dijo alec, desesperado

Clary, ella- dijo entre susurros y grito

Está bien izzy, tranquilízate, ya vendrán los hermanos- dijo

Clary, algo le paso a ella- dijo en susurro

Está bien izzy- dijo

Mira mi runa- dijo alec dudo- alec, mírala- grito. Y alec se acerco y estiro su remera para ver su runa parabatai

Esta todavía allí, izzy tranquila- dijo alec. Cuando jace entro con un hermano

Izzy ya están aquí- dijo jace

El hermano se acerco y toco a izzy y salió de pronto

_Clarissa ella es la que trasmite- _dijo el hermano en la cabeza de todos

Entonces clary, ella está sufriendo de algún modo y eso afecta a izzy- dijo alec

_Esta en lo correcto- dijo_

**Los ángeles **

**POV clary.**

Will era rubio y tenía ojos dorados. Era tan parecido a jace. Seguro seria el retrato de jace

Adele era parecida a mí. Era pelirroja y tenía ojos verdes. Sería igual que a mí.

-es tan parecido a él- dice mi madre con will en brazos

\- si para su mala suerte- digo mirando a Adele. Agarrando su pequeña mano

\- y cómo vas vos- pregunto. Mi madre ya estaba de seis meses de embarazo

\- si este niño no se queda quieto- dijo

\- y como se llamara- pegunte

\- Henry graymark – dijo

\- qué hermoso-

\- y cuáles son sus nombres- dijo madre

\- Williams y Adele Fairchild- dije

\- y a donde iras- pregunto jugando con will

\- me tengo que ir lo antes posible, seguro izzy me sintió por la runa y me estarán rastreando- dije

Después de estar en el hospital vuelvo al instituto y preparo todas mis cosas. Compre un departamento en buenos aires, argentina. Tendría que empezar a buscar trabajo como profesora. Después de un mes me llega una carta de la clave.

**Señorita Fairchild:**

**Se solicita su presencia en idris, la clave **

**Tiene una propuesta para usted, es de suma importancia**

**Los recursos que tiene usted, puede ser útil para restablecer el orden en el mundo de las sombras.**

**También tenemos en cuenta sobre sus hijos, ellos serán de importancia en su momento pero por ahora solamente la necesitamos**

**Contamos con su presencia.**

**Atte.: el inquisidor**

Dios la clave necesitaba mi ayuda. Iré pero dejare a mis niños con mi madre.

Deje a will y Adele con mama. Me vestí con mi equipo, ya estaba más de cinco meses fuera de combate, tenía todavía pansa del nacimiento de mis niños. Hice un portal. Caí enfrente del Gard. Miraba que nadie me vea, si me veían vendrían y los rumores correrían, y sabrían. Llegue a la sala de reuniones me fije que jace o los Lightwood. Claro que estaba Robert porque era el inquisidor

Para que me necesitaban- dije poniéndome derecha

Señorita Fairchild ya dio a luz- dijo arqueado las cejas

Si, pero por ese tema no me citaron- dije

Bueno el tema es la caza de submundos revelados- dijo

Que, yo no voy a ir a matar a ninguno submundo- dije casi gritando

Nadie dijo que tenias que matar- dijo el inquisidor

Entonces en que consta- digo

Consta en investigar a los submundo y avisarnos, para saber si romper las reglas- dijo

A cambio de que- digo

A cambio de una casa con todas las equitaciones de cazadora, apartamentos donde viaje, el suelo mensual de cazadores, mas los trabajos- dijo

Bueno y con otra mas

Que- dijo Robert

A nadie le darán mi paradero o información sobre mi- dije- juren por el ángel, especialmente tu Robert- amenace

Juramos por el ángel- dijeron

Está bien, acepto- digo. Al salir todos Robert me agarra del brazo

Son mis nietos- pregunto

Sí, pero no le diga a nadie-dije

Porque- pregunto

Por razones que solamente jace conoce, pregúntele a el- dije

Bueno, también mandare a alguien de mi suma confianza que para que los cuide- dijo

Bueno- dijo.

Toma- dijo moviendo unas llaves en sus manos

Que son estas- digo agarrando

Son la llaves de tu casa dijo- Avellaneda 654- dijo- está equipada, y mande cosas para los niños- agrego

Gracias-dije

Al llegar a casa mi madre estaba esperando.

Que querían- pregunto

Tratos- dije

Que tipo dijo

Investigaciones- dije

A cambio de que- pregunto

Una nueva vida, una nueva historia- dije

Clary estás segura- pregunto

Si madre ahora mismo me voy a mi nueva casa- digo

Quieres que valla contigo, luke no estará hoy viajo a idris- dijo

Bueno- digo

Vamos- dijo agarrando a Adele y yo a will.

Cruzamos esta no puede ser mi casa. Es muy grande tenía tres pisos y hermosos jardines. La clave me caía bien ahora.

Esta es tu casa- pregunto

Si creo y tiene la dirección- dije y vi en el portón- hasta mira pudo mi apellido y dirección- dije mirando._** Familia Fairchild Avellaneda 654.**_

Entramos- digo

Claro- dice madre

Entramos y era una gran sala, tres escalones y había una gran mesa de vidrio con unas flores de idris en el medio. Por atrás estaba la cocina al subir en el segundo piso había seis habitaciones. La principal que era la mía. Con una gran cama en el medio de la habitación, un gran guardarropas, alfombra suave, un gran baño, un plasma con DIRECTV. Era el paraíso. Fui a las siguientes habitaciones, dos eran grandes alcobas iguales que la mía, la cuarta que era de invitados, era como la mía pero un poco mas chica, y la última era igual. Subí al tercer piso y me di cuenta que era la sala de entrenamiento era muy grande. A ahora la pregunta era donde se encontraba la sala de armas, segura escondida. La puerta sonó el timbre. Baje y era una chica cerca de lo veinte años.

Hola- digo

Hola soy sophia, vengo de parte del inquisidor- dijo

A lo siento pasa- digo dejándola en el interior de la casa, tenía dos maletas

Ven te voy a mostrar tu habitación- dije llevadle a su habitación

La que está en el final del pasillo es mi habitación, y la de la izquierda de los niños- digo ella deja sus maletas

Los puedo conocer- pregunto

Claro- digo. La lleve hasta la habitación de los niños

Ellos son will y Adele- digo apuntando a los niños en su cuna

Son hermosos tus hijos clary- dijo

Gracias- digo. Son mis orgullos, después que mama se va. Preparo la cena con sophia y nos sentamos a comer

Comimos y le voy a empezar a explicar

Como tú sabes, yo tengo poderes, y su padre también- digo. Ella sabía a quién me refería

Sí, estoy enterada- dijo

Yo prácticamente estoy fuera por una semana, y usted debe tener en cuenta, fijarse si tienen un progresión con poderes o algo raro

Si señorita- dijo

Clary, llámame clary- dije

**1 semana después**

Oigo el timbre de la puerta y escucho que sophia atiende. Ya estoy en forma otra vez

Señorita es el inquisidor- dijo

Ya voy- dije

Baje y me encontré con Robert vestido como mundano

Bueno días- digo

Buen día clary- dijo- tengo su primer trabajo- dice

En que consta- pregunte

Hemos tenido rumores de un vampiro en Francia que está atacando una serie de mundanos- dijo

Cuando me voy- digo

Mañana-dijo

Bueno- dije

Clary, quiero verlos- dijo

Ven sígueme- dije subiendo la escalera

Ellos son muy tranquilos. No lloran en caso que tengan hambre o le duele algo

Se parece mucho a el, y ella a ti- dijo

Si- digo

Como se llaman- pregunto

Williams y Adele- digo

son lindos nombres- dijo

**8 años después**

Will y Adele son tan diferentes, mientras que will es egocéntrico, Adele es dulce, el es arrogante ella es amable, sarcástico ella honesta. Tocan el timbre, seguro es Robert. Ya son ocho años que trabajo con él.

Hola- digo

Hola clary- dijo pasando y sentándose en el sillón en la sala

En que consta- pregunto

Un par de hombres lobos están rompiendo los acuerdos- dijo

Bueno, mañana salgo- digo

Se encuentran en áfrica- dijo

Ok-

Y los niños- pregunta

Están entrenando- dije con calma

Y como van- pregunto

Mejorando, el tiene su misma técnica- dije- will no da tantas vuelta para vencer, Adele si juega con el agresor- agregue

Eso está bien de las dos formas- dijo cundo Adele y will bajan

Hola Robert- dijeron juntos

Hola niños-dijo.

Y como va izzy-pregunto izzy estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo

Está a punto de dar a luz ya- dijo

Eso espero no quiero que en la mitad de la investigación me mate el dolor- dije

Si eso esperamos-termino. Sentí un dolor punzante en mi runa parabatay, grito de dolor

Es hora Robert- digo

Gracias clary- dijo cuando salió

Quedamos en que no le diremos su parentesco. Para ellos el era un amigo, mi jefe, el inquisidor. Y para el eran los hijos de una cazadora excepcional

**1 semana después**

**New york**

**POV narrador**

La encontraste- pregunto izzy con su hija.

Encontré un rastro- dijo

Donde-

Buenos aires, argentina-

Abrió un portal y se dirigió a buenos aires

**Bueno aires**

Sophia will cambio su apariencia- grito Adele

Bueno, tu madre le explicara todo- dijo sophia intentando de calmarlos

Will tu regresa a tus característica- dijo sophia

Sophia!- grito Adele

Que pasa Adele- pregunto

Puedo ver lo que piensas- dijo

Bueno, tu intenta de no mirar a las personas a los ojos-

Ok- dijo cuando escucho el timbre y salió de la habitación.

Fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un hombre alto, ojos oscuros (**glamour hace que parezca que sus ojos sean normales)**, cabello negro.

Buen día que se le ofrece- pregunto sophia

Buenos días, quisiera saber si se encuentra la señorita Clarissa Fairchild- dijo. Antes de contestar una vos interrumpe

Sophia, madre vendrá en seguida, porque quiero que me explique eso y cómo hacer para que funcione igual que a will se esta volviendo loco allí arriba, se fue a entrenar- dijo cuando vio a Magnus

Su madre llamo y dijo que ya estaba saliendo, iría a dar el informe y vendría- dijo

Hola- dijo Adele

Hola preciosura- dijo Magnus

A quien busca- pregunto

A tu madre- dijo

Ella estará aquí en seguida, quiere pasar y esperarla- pregunto

Claro- dijo

Magnus pasó y se sentó en uno de los sillones y Adele enfrente

Y cuál es tu nombre- pregunto Adele

Magnus Bane, y el tuyo- pregunto

Adele Fairchild- dijo

Qué hermoso nombre- dijo

Gracias, y tu de donde conoces a mi mama- pregunto Adele

Es una vieja amiga, y su madre también- dijo

A entonces conoces a la abuela joselin- dijo

Si, y tu cuántos años tienes- pregunto

Ocho años- dijo

Aa, y sabes algo- digo

Que- pregunto

Te pareces mucho a tu mama- dijo

Sí, me lo dicen mucho, Robert me dice todos las veces que viene a visitarnos, igual que a will dice que se parece a alguien pero no nos quiere decir su nombre- dijo

El inquisidor vino aquí- pregunto

Si, el siempre le dice que hacer a mama- dijo

Aa, y quien es will- pregunto

Mi hermano mellizo- dijo

A, y hermanos- dijo

Lo quieres conocer- pregunto

Sí, claro- dijo

Will baja- grito

Ya voy- grito desde arriba

Está entrenando- dijo

A y ya empezaron a entrenar- dijo

Y tú que eres submundo o cazador, porque sabes tanto- dijo

Son un brujo, el gran brujo de Brooklyn- dijo

A que bien Magnus- dijo

Hey Adele para que me llamabas- dijo will bajando de las escaleras. Magnus se dio vuelta y se quedo plasmado

Jace- susurro

Will- corrigió Adele

Y este quien es Adele- pregunto

Magnus Bane, gran brujo de Brooklyn- dijo

Brujo, Williams Fairchild mejor cazador de sombra- dijo

En serio le pareces mucho-dijo.

A quien no creo que haiga un hermoso, talentoso, carismático cazador- dijo

Si lo hay y es peor que tu- dijo

Quien-pregunto amenazador. Antes que conteste se abrió un porta y salió clary

Sophia- termino de decir cuando vio a Magnus

Magnus- pregunto

En persona, te me perdiste- dijo. Cuando cerró la portal

Clary sus poderes- dijo sophia

Que poderes- dijo Magnus

Ya se presentaron- pregunto clary, y sophia asistió. Ella se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones y sus hijos a sus lados

A ti que te paso- pregunto a Adele

Yo puedo ver tus recuerdo y puedo controlarte, ya lo hice con will- dijo Adele

Bueno yo te voy a ayudar con una runa, okey- pregunto, ella asistió

Y a ti que te paso- dijo a will

Yo puedo cambiar la apariencia- dijo

Como- pregunto

Mira- dijo cambio sus ojos ámbar por unos marrón, su cabello dorado por unos marrones, y su piel porcelana por un poco más oscura

Bueno, yo te enseñare a controlarlo, y te are una runa también- dijo cuando paso su vista a Magnus.

Después me encargare de ti- dijo

Mama explícame porque nos pasa esto- dijo will

Bueno, lo que ustedes son dones- dijo

Y tú también los tienes- pregunto Adele

Si, mira- dijo. Atrajo una cartilla y agarro un vaso de jugo, y lo metió y quedo en el dibujo** (esto paso en el primer libro con la tasa de café, ciudad de hueso). **

De, que copado madre- dijo will

Y tengo otro- dijo

Cual- pregunto will

Puedo crear runas nuevas, o renovarla antiguas- dijo

Mentira solo los ángeles pueden hacer eso- dijo

No es mentira, pregúntale a Magnus, una vez con unas de mis runas salve la vida de casi todos los cazadores- dijo y los dos cazadores de sombras fijaron su vista en Magnus

Es verdad, y muchas otras logro salvar mi vida, la de su parabatai, madre, luke, y casi toda la raza de cazadores- dijo

Enserio madre- dijeron saltaron en el sillón-si, ahora valla a entrenar un rato, que tengo que hablar con Magnus- dijo

Bueno madre- dijeron los dos juntos, y subieron.

Son una ternura- dijo Magnus

Tu, como me encontraste- dijo

Por la runa parabatai de izzy, cuando tuvo a su hijo- dijo

Tubo otro niño- pregunto

No esta vez una niña- dijo

A, y como está todo por allá- dijo

Bien, se parece mucho a ti, y will a jace- dijo

Desgraciadamente- dijo

Porque te fuiste- pregunto

Que les dijo jace- pregunto

Dijo que tenias que recuperarte de la pérdida del bebe- dijo

Mentira- dijo

Y porque dijiste que perdiste a tu bebe, y para completar tuviste mellizos- dijo.

Por la misma razón de la que me fui, por el bien de todos, especialmente de mis hijos- dijo

Pero cuál es esa razón- pregunto

El me engaño Magnus, me engaño- grito

Que- dijo

Como lo escuchas me engaño, yo lo encontré con una perra y allí fue cuando me atropellaron, y todos creyeron que perdí a mi hijo, les deje que creyeran eso- dijo clary

Sabes cuánto sufrió izzy, cuando te fuiste- dijo

Tú crees que yo no sufrí estar lejos de mi familia, mi parabatai, mis amigos- pregunto

Clary, está bien te encontré ahora vuelve con tus hijos que conozcan a su padre- dijo Magnus

No, los voy a dejar crecer lejos de él, ellos nunca conocerán a su padre- dijo

Clary, ellos tienen esos poderes imprecionante no los podrás retener por siempre- dijo

Si, les voy a enseñar a controlarlos, y a partir de ahora se irán conmigo- dijo

Ablando de eso me entere por un pajarito pelirrojo, que Robert siempre viene por aquí- dijo

Si, el viene a decirme que trabajos tengo que hacer- dijo

Robert sabe donde te encuentras, sabe de tus hijos, sabe quién es el padre, y sabe como sufre izzy, y no le dijo a nadie- dijo

Si, y no le va a decir a nadie porque está bajo juramento- dijo

Por dios santo Clarissa, en el enrollo que te estás metiendo- dijo

Bueno ya lo sé, pero haré todo lo posible para proteger a mis hijos, especialmente de su padre- dijo.

Clary, piénsalo, yo vendré todos los meses si cambias de opinión- dijo

Te esperare-dijo- Magnus- dijo

Que-

No les digas a nadie- dijo

Claro, o si no me mentare en problema con una cazadora de submundos- dijo

No soy cazadora de submundos, los investigo para la clave- dijo

Bueno, y como van con su entrenamiento- pregunto

Bien, quieres verlos- dijo

Claro- dijo. Subieron al tercer piso y allí estaban Adele y will entrenando equilibrio Adele, y will cuchillos.

Hola Magnus- dijo Adele dando voltereta desde la viga y callo perfectamente.

Hola Adele- dijo

Como lo hice madre- pregunto

Muy bien, pero cuando salta largas tus brazos mas afuera, para tener un mejor equilibrio al aterrizar- dijo

Bueno madre- dijo

Hola brujo- dijo will

Williams tiene un nombre- dijo su madre

Hola Magnus- dijo sarcásticamente

Heredo el desprecio a los submundos, o por lo menos los apodos son más fáciles de tragar- dijo

También heredo su forma de ser, carácter, y habilidades- dijo cuando tiro una daga cerca del blanco

Está bien madre- dijo

Sí, pero- se acerco- tira tu brazo para atrás, y agárrala más en la punta- dijo y así lo hiso y cayó en el blanco

Gracias madre- dijo

Después que Magnus se fuera los niños los atacaron que quería que les cuente las historias, les conté unas tres

Bueno a dormir- digo

Una más por fa- dijeron

Bueno, les voy a contar la historia de una amiga- dijo clary

En la época en que hubo el levantamiento en que fue comandado por Valentine morgenstern, su esposa joselin morgenstern con un amigo de nombre lucían graymark, lo echaron a perder, Valentine y joselin tenían un hijo de nombre Jonathan, pero cuando estaba en el vientre de su madre Valentine le hiso consumir sangre de demonio, entonces el niño tenía sangre de demonio, ángel y humana. Joselin se deprimió por eso y entonces Valentine le dio sangre de ángel para que se sintiera más alegre, pero lo que no sabía era que estaba embarazada de nuevo, ella después del levantamiento, se escapo con la copa mortal. Joselin crio a la niña en el mundo mundano, llevándose sus recuerdos, la llevaba con Magnus, después de cumplir los dieciséis años se entero que era una cazadora, ella participo de la guerra mortal, la guerra oscura por ella toda la raza de cazadores sobrevivió, después de que derrotaran a su hermano, ella se comprometió con un cazador excepcional, el mejor de la generación. Pero dos meses antes de su boda desapareció, y nunca nadie supo de ella- termino

Y como se llama la chica- pregunto

Clarissa Adele morgenstern- dijo

Por ella me pusiste Adele- pregunto

Si-

Y ella se llama igual que tu- dijo

Si por esa razón nos llevamos bien- dijo

**Por favor dejen comentarios en el siguiente capítulo Adele se enterara porque clary se fue**

**Y dejen comentarios **

**Vale chicos!**

**F lor **


End file.
